The proposed study has two central objectives: 1) To identify and describe a group of women who have some of the behavior and psychological manifestations of primary anorexia nervosa but who are not suffering from the classical syndrome in either its primary or atypical form; 2) To compare three groups of women: primary anorexia nervosa patients, normally functioning women with anorectic-like symptoms, and asymptomatic normals, on major dimensions of life adaptation. These are: non-anorectic psychopathology, life adjustment (vocational, social and leisure, familial, marital and sexual), and personality traits theoretically linked to psychological understanding of anorexia. The proposed investigation will study 75 women; 25 primary anorexia nervosa patients; 25 women manifesting anorectic-like symptoms; 25 normals. The study proposes to address the question: In what ways are women who have anorectic-like symptoms similar to women with fully developed cases of this disorder? Additionally, what are the effects of having such anorectic-like symptoms on their life adjustment in comparison to normal controls? The study suggests that it may be useful to view anorexia nervosa on a continuum of dieting and eating difficulties in the general population. The study has the potential to determine whether anorexia nervosa, rather than a rare psychiatric disorder, represents an extreme form of an increasingly common mode of life organization and psychological self control in contemporary women.